Magic Strikes Back
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Hecate the Goddess Of Magic is royally annoyed at her worshipers, so she sends her daughter Aurora into the magical community known as the wizarding world to check things out and to protect a special boy, who is destined to defeat a dark lord.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-blood, a safe haven for those that have one thing in common, parent issues. The children residing in this camp are the children of one divine parent and one mortal parent, making them; half bloods.

One such demi-goddess was sitting in a tree overlooking the lake, which was the domain of Poseidon and to a degree Hecate, the goddess of magic.

"What are you doing up there?" asked a voice from on the ground, "Aurora, are you even listening?"

The girl in the tree just leaned against the trunk and look out over the water. "If you must know, I am avoiding training."

"I know you don't like it but we all got to train or we're all monster chow and you know it." The young man snapped at her.

Aurora was fourteen year old, who had grown up in the camp, her father died in a car accident a few days after she joined the camp, "Percy, just because you're the son of the Sea God, doesn't mean you are the Prince of the Camp." The demigoddess hung upside down from branch she was on, staring at the son of the sea.

Percy's face flushed as he shook his head. "You know damn well I never claimed that."

"Good." Aurora huffed and blew a purple strand of hair out of her face, she then swung and landed on the ground, "Besides lecturing me on something, I known since I was six. You think your father is going to strike me down for being close to his domain?" she went over and knelt down by the lake, "I do know who my mother is, in fact, she was the topic of my last conversation with my dad."

Percy shook his head. "At this point I really don't think you have to worry about it."

Aurora looked at the crystal blue lake, "I envy you, you got to save the gods, and I haven't yet been sent out on a quest of my own yet."

"Trust me, Aurora; getting sent out on a quest is not all it's cracked up to be." Percy moaned out in compliant.

A rustle of the grass caught both half bloods' attention.

Percy readied riptide in case it was an attack.

Aurora giggled as she knelt down as a polecat came out of hiding. "Put that away before you frighten him, animals do come into this camp as well."

"Haha, very funny." Percy states

"Go chase after Annabeth." Aurora retorts, as she picked up the polecat, she always felt that these creatures were drawn to her because of her mother's blood flowing through her veins.

"I do not chase after Annabeth, why do you all think that, yesh." Percy huffs and storms off the training area.

"Why do I always do that?" Aurora asks herself. The animal could only stare at the demi-goddess; the young girl was unaware that her mother was in the Big House issuing a quest for her daughter Aurora to on.

DarkPriestess66: I DO Not Own Anything at all!


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora couldn't believe what happened that evening as she was just sitting down to eat dinner with the others, the glowing symbol of Hecate shown above her head. Her mother claimed her publicly.

"Great, thanks mom." Aurora muttered, "What? Now you know who my mother is. Show's over."

The young demi-goddess played with her food as she was still being stared at, she pushed away her plate, and stood up and walked out of the pavilion.

As she left the pavilion, she saw the young polecat from this morning waiting for her.

"My mom sent you." Aurora states, as she looked at the animal. "She didn't claim me when I was first here, why would she now?" she shook her head, "Just great, Aurora, you're thinking that the animals are going to start talking back."

The polecat grabbed her pants leg and started to pull her to the Big House.

"Alright, I get the idea." Aurora sighed; she picked up the animal and carried it as she walked to the big house hoping that Chiron wasn't there. However, as with most demi-gods that hope was quickly shot down.

"I swear, I didn't mean to skip out on battle practice." Aurora apologized

"Right now that is of little importance; you've been chosen for a quest by your mother go and speak with the Oracle." Chiron answers

Aurora put down the polecat, before giving it an annoyed glance before going into the house and into the attic, no matter how many times, she heard about Questers and their meetings with the Oracle, this place still gave her the chills. As she entered the attic, she saw the decaying corpse of the oracle.

"Why did my mother send me on a quest?" Aurora questions,

"Daughter of magic, thou are needed to protect and guide the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord of magic." The oracle answers, "But first you must understand the past. You must learn of the mistakes the one who leads made and of the jealousy of the two sided man."

The oracle had shown Aurora the past of that she must understand.

Aurora left the attic, her mind full but her heart just was not there yet.

"Why do I have to do this? How am i going to protect this kid, he's not even a demigod." Aurora groaned to herself.

"Gain his friendship first, work from there." An unseen voice answered

'Gain his friendship, sure, that's easy just walk up to him and say; "hi I'm a demigoddess, want to be friends." i rather face a mad hellhound.' Aurora thought with an edge to her mental voice.

The unseen voice didn't answer and Aurora was left on her own.

Aurora wondered the camp until she found Chiron. "I can't stand riddles." She then recited her own prophecy to the centaur.

The centaur thought about it and answered, "I might know where the oracle was talking about but how you're gonna get there, i do not know."

"Then you don't know a thing about my mother, Hecate was given dominion over sky, sea, and death by the Big Three, so they can't get offensive of me traveling across their own domains." Aurora replies, "Just give me the where, and I'll handle the getting there." She then grinned, "As her daughter, I have the same rights."

Chiron nodded and told her about the centaur tribe in England and the school near the forest they live in. After he was done, he also warned her about the other things living in the forest.

"So guard my own back and not get killed." Aurora replied, "Which is to say every time, I step foot outside of the barrier."

"The forest around that school quite a bit worst and better at the same, time you can be more open in your nature but the monster can be as well the mist doesn't affect the students at all." He explained in more detail.

"So you're saying I can use magic." Aurora states, "Awesome! Who knows, I might learn a trick or two." She smiled then waved as she ran off to the Hermes' Cabin, where her stuff was located until Hecate's Cabin was magically built.

Aurora spent the rest of day packing her bag; she put in her enchanted sword, which was almost like Percy's Riptide, _drachmas, her shield, and most of her clothes. She would supply her clothing when she had the time. She put on her pack, and started out to the entrance of the camp. _

_Aurora hoped that she could leave without being noticed. She got to the barrier and then heard the one voice, she didn't want to hear. _

_"Aurora, where are you off to?" Percy asked as he ran closer to her._

_"__Leaving, what's does it look like?" Aurora questions. _

Percy looked both happy and sad at the same time. "So you finally got a Quest huh?"

"Yeah, what about it? Come to steal my thunder," Aurora looked up, "No offense intended."

"No way, I don't want to get involved in any way but you are my friend, so good luck." Percy offered her his arm.

Aurora stared unsure of Percy, "Thanks, I guess."

"Trust me, you're gonna need it." Percy replies

Aurora blinked, "You know 'May your life be interesting' is a very potent curse."

"Yeah, it seems like that every time, I leave the camp, I hope this quest is a smooth one for you." Percy replies

"Study up on my mother; you'll be surprised at who granted her part of their domains, one is very close to you." Aurora replies, "Oh my mother's name its Hecate." She step through the barrier, and went up to Thalia's tree. "Wish me luck, T." She sprinted out of the woods and into the real world again.

Aurora made it to the main road in record time. She waited a few minutes and the last bus to New York.

Once in New York, she kept her senses alert, as she made her way to the nearest bank, she took out enough money from out of her trust fund set up by her mortal parent to ensure, she could buy a plane ticket to the UK. She then ran to the subway to get to the airport.

'Mother, can you make sure that Zeus doesn't strike me down...Please.' Aurora thought, as she used the mist to her advantage as the daughter of the goddess of magic, she could use the mist to create illusions of the mind, and that is what she did to clerk out the international counter.

Aurora got her ticket, and went to the gate terminal; she waited for the boarding to be called. As she got on the plane and nervously sat in her seat waiting for the plane to take, off. She prayed the entire flight, to anyone who would listen to a demi-goddess on her first quest, and for the first time in her life, she felt like a child.

One of the stewards noticed how nervous she was and asked if she was okay.

Aurora nodded; it wasn't like anyone would believe her, if she told the truth.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Aurora answered

"Very well but if you need anything just let me know." The steward replies

Aurora only pretended to sleep, but her ADHA aka battle sense kept on nagging at her.

Aurora wanted to shout out in Greek as the plane landed without much trouble, she got her stuff and left the airport. "Oh gods, how am I going to find the kid, I'm suppose to protect?"

Just then, Aurora hears a bang and a double Decker bus stops mere inches from where she was standing.

Aurora's eyes widen in shock, but then she felt it, the faint taste of magic, the blessing given from her mother to several deserving mortals.

A gangly young man steps out. "Um, Welcome to the Knight Bus; your emergency travel for the stranded witch or wizard." as he bowed and moved to the side.

'_Stranded Demi-goddess, yeah._' Aurora thought as she shrugged and boarded the bus. "Where is the nearest establishment that caters to magical beings?"

"That would be the Leaky Cauldron, get you there in no time flat." The man answers

"Then that is where I'm going." Aurora answers

"Very well that would be five sickles with that you also get a cup of hot coco or coffee your choice." The man replies

"Well, I'm a transfer from America, so I don't have sickles, was it?" Aurora explained

"She gets a free ride." The shrunken head states

"Well, what do you have, I'll give you a fair exchange." He said a bit more at ease with the demigoddess.

"Stan!" the shrunken head exclaims

"What? You know the rules nobody rides for free." The conductor snapped at the head.

"The daughter of the goddess does, you idiot." The shrunken head snapped back, "Honestly it's a wonder that you graduated Hogwarts."

As the two argued the demigoddess got on the bus and sat down, the bus took off like a rocket dodging cars and people at the same time.

Aurora was losing the fight with her temper; she snapped her fingers and orb of energy came forth. "Does this prove a point?"

Stan shuts up and very quickly sits down and waits to get to the pub.

Aurora wondered how she was going to get to this school called Hogwarts.

With a sudden stop the bus arrived at the pub and stood and bowed "t-t-t-t-t-thank you f-f-f-for riding the knight bus may we be of service to you once more."

"Keep my identity to yourself or else." Aurora states, as she got off the bus, and went into the Leaky Cauldron. She enters the pub and saw that it was filled with witches and wizards all relaxing and talking about many things.

"Not like home." Aurora states as she moved through the darkly lit room, she was getting stares. She made her way to the bar the bar tender looked at he and with a weary voice asked "What ya doin here child at ya to be school?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "Home study course, Mother is very talented."

He gives a simple shake. "well then what can i do for ya."

"Leave the place, go out the back, you're attracting monsters." The voice warned quickly.

Aurora quickly left and ran out the back there she saw the alley filled with stores and people shopping for their needs.

"Brooms?" Aurora wondered but she noticed the bank. She made her way to the bank.

As she entered the building, she felt a weight on her like many spells and wards were laid in this building.

"Great Good Gods, How many spells are inlaid into this place?" Aurora gasped out as she fell to her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

At her words, the tellers all turned to look at her and waited to see what happen next.

The eldest goblin teller looked up as he heard something collapse only to see a young human-child, who looked to be in immense pain, that is when the scent caught his nose, the child's blood, sang to him, of power, of divinity. This girl could not be a goddess but he caught edge of human scent. His eyes widen, the goblin nation owed a life-debt to the goddess Hecate, and the child, who closely resembled the goddess, must be her offspring of some mortal union.

With a subtle motion, he called two other goblins to help the young human to a different room. Once Aurora was in the room, all the pain, and pressure slowly left her body. She looked around the room and saw and elder goblin offering her a cup and what looked like a piece of fruit.

Aurora's stomach was not settled yet, so she foregoes the fruit and took the cup, she looked in it, and it was amber color, "Nectar."

With a nod, the goblin gave her the cup.

"If you haven't had, you haven't lived." Aurora quoted she took a slow sip and felt herself feel so much better.

The goblin just tilled his head in confusion.

The demi-goddess shook her head, "Saying back home." She looked around "that will teach me to walk into a building that is layered with so many wards and spells.

The goblin smiled and bowed out of the room.

Aurora finished off the Nectar, and looked up at the ceiling. "I bet Mother found my lack of knowledge in the magical arts; hilarious. She warns me of monsters, but not of my own stupidity." She wondered when another goblin was going to come in to speak with her.

When the door opened again, she was greeted by a goblin dressed in a full business suit. "My lady, I wish we knew of your coming we would had someone meet you to spar you this discomfort." He spoke with an almost fatherly tone.

"Next time, I come I will be better prepared for the onslaught of magical protections." Aurora replied with a bitter edge. "And keep the My Lady crap for my divine parent." She softened her voice, "I wanted to exchange some _drachmas for whatever currency the magically blessed mortals use." _

The goblin laughed and introduced himself. "I'm bank assistant Griphook and yes please follow me we will get you settled."

Aurora stood up, followed the goblin. "I apologize for the unwarranted visit, but you can never be sure when the divine ones, decide to send someone to intervene with stuff that has gone wrong."

"Of course, none of us can ever tell of such matters." He said as he exchanged her drachmas for wizard money.

Aurora kept some drachmas just in case she needed to Iris-message Chiron. "Thanks. I'm sure my divine mother appreciates your service to me, if she is watching me, that is."

"Now how else can we help you?" Griphook asked with a smile.

"Nope," Aurora answers, "Got a back door or do I have to run for it?"

"Right this way, you're not the first to have to leave in an unconventional manner." Griphook said as he led her to the back room.

Once back outside, Aurora looked up at the building, "next time, I'm sending a note ahead of me." She walked around the alley wondering how she was going to get to Hogwarts, when something caught her eye in the window.

A shiny broom was in the window; Aurora felt her mother's magical presence saying it was her way to get where she needed to be. She walked in to the shop and was quickly greeted by the owner. "Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"What's your fastest broom as of today?" Aurora asks

"That would be the Nimbus 2000." The shop owner answers

"I'll take it." Aurora states

The owner went and grabbed the broom that was in the window and had it wrapped up and ready for her in minute.

Aurora paid for it, and left. She went to the station she had seen with the oracle and sensed a barrier not as powerful as Thalia's. She unwrapped the broom, and felt her power take hold of it. She went through the barrier, "I guess I'll follow the track."

Aurora was half way to the end of the track, when a shriek alerted her to danger; she looked behind her and saw a harpy. "Damn harpies, they're like gnats."


	4. Chapter 4

The harpy in the lead shouted to her, "Little girl don't you know heroes like yourself should keep their feet on the ground." The harpy then drove down on her.

Traditional fashion for Aurora at least, the demi-goddess summoned her enchanted sword out of the backpack, she released the spell, it grew to full length. The demi-goddess stood up on the broom, using it as a skateboard, "On the ground or air, it does not matter that you still resemble an old piece of leather!"

The harpy screeched as the sword struck it side.

Down on the ground, over the village of Hogsmeade a gasp alerted everyone to something strange even by wizarding standards happening. There was a girl fighting some type of monsters on a broom, with a sword! The girl on the broom was heading straight for Hogwarts.

Aurora heard the shouts and even some incantations as she flew over the courtyard. Aurora's eyes widen as the harpy was angered by the weaken magic attacking them. When all they wanted was to kill the demigod. Aurora spun around on the broom, and decapitated the harpy that was going to attack the mortal magic user.

The witch was shocked as the harpy disappeared just then Aurora crashed in to a plain glass window and then she was wrapped in a cocoon of pure magic.

Aurora shook off her unexpected landing, and rolled and got back up on her feet, she finished off the leftover harpies.

"Gnats, they're gnats." Aurora scoffed as she retracted her sword and put it into her pocket.

Aurora looked around the hall; she saw there were five tables including the one she landed on top. Aurora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Not the entrance, I wanted to make."

The teenage demigoddess hopped off the table, wondering when the people were going to react.

"Young lady, what in the name of Merlin's beard just happened here and who the bloody hell are you." One wizard yelled his hair slicked back as a used car salesperson.

"That's rather hard to explain, but the creatures were called harpies." Aurora answers, her eyes sparkled as she grinned, "My name is Aurora."

A giant of a man's jaw fell open. "Impossible, the last reported harpy sighting was almost 500 years ago with the founders met with the Greek wizards."

"First off, the Greek do not have wizards. Second harpies mainly stay to the U.S.A" Aurora replies, a bit sharply. "Secondly I'm the reason, they came." She turned around sensing something was very wrong with this place, she wasn't trained in her magic, but she felt things that were instinctual. She sensed dark magic. "Thirdly, harpies wouldn't attack magically blessed mortals."

A gasp was heard in the silent hall, as one Gryffindor student stood up and walked over to Aurora.

"Are you a demigod?" the bushy brown haired girl asks her eyes wide with curiosity.

Aurora smiled "What makes you think that?"

"I've read about the Greek legends almost all my life." The girl replies

"Yes, I heard of most of them, very famous people." Aurora agreed "And they are not legends."

Most of the school gasped at hearing this while the bushy haired girl just smiled.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "I prefer Demi-goddess, and being called a god has a more masculine tone to it."

"Of course met no disrespect by that." the girl responds

Aurora thought for a second that this girl could be a demigoddess herself or at least blessed by one, but she was just clever in her own way. "Now do you think you can figure out who my divine parent is?" here."

The girl thought for a minute then smiled then in Greek said "your mother is the goddess of magic."

Aurora nods in confirmation, she turned back to the adults. "I would like to speak with one in charge of this school about my purpose here." she looked at the girl again. "Of course, I never met my mother."

An older wizard stood and said, "I am the one in charge here. If you follow me we'll speak in my office."

Aurora followed him.

After a short walk, they came to a stone gargoyle in the middle of the hall. Once in the office, Aurora took the offered chair, and gazed at the older wizard in the room with eyes that held nothing of a child in them.

The wizard looked her over his eyes seeing more than she thought.

"I've been sent here on a quest." Aurora explained, "I'm supposed to protect and guide someone."

"Oh my, to have a problem here then if a demi-goddess is here." The old wizard commented

Aurora then gave a grin, "Also I believe Mother is highly annoyed with your kind."

"I'm sorry if my kind has done any wrong." The wizard replies

Aurora shrugged, "My knowledge of my mother is guesswork and heresy, but if I were her and some psychopath was abusing the gift, I had blessed him with, I would be annoyed too, but I'm not a full goddess, so it might have been oversight on my part."

"Forgive me, I am Albus Dumbledore."

Aurora nods, "Pleasure." She looked thoughtful, "Hopefully and by the grace of the gods, I will have brought back your worship of my mother to the forefront." She stood up, "I will audit the classes here unless I chose otherwise until I find the one, I'm supposed to protect and guide."


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora wondered the halls after her informal meeting with the Director of Hogwarts, or Headmaster but personally the demigoddess thought the name was strange. Therefore, in her mind, Dumbledore was the Director of Education.

Somehow, Aurora found herself in the one place where her dyslexia and ADHD did not cope well with at all: the library. She saw many students reading and most of the books as well. She was more interested in the restricted section. She could feel the magic coming from the books.

Shaking her head, Aurora left the library, seeing, as she couldn't read any of the books. She continued down the hall and found herself near the medical ward of the school.

Aurora shrugged and walked in just to see what was going on in there. Once inside she saw a little room to one side and two rows of beds ready to be used. "Suddenly, I feel right at home."

"Well know I know, we had a bit of excitement this morning but I was told no student was hurt." The matronly voice spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm the cause of that excitement, Follower of Apollo." Aurora replies

The nurse bowed her head "Now since you caused the fuss what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I'm normally in battle training right now, so may ADHA tends to win out and cause me to explore." Aurora answers, "Mainly, I'm memorizing the layout."

"Well that's good but if you want to burn off some energy head out to the pitch outside, I'm sure the boys there will help out." The nurse replies

"Very well, I'll see if I can't find this pitch you are referring too." Aurora answer, "Have a nice day, Follower of Apollo."

"Thank you, child of magic." the nurse smiled and showed her the way.

Once on the pitch, Aurora looked up and seen a team practicing some kind of sport.

They were moving faster than she thought a possible one of the boys flew down to greet her.

"So what are you doing?" Aurora questions, she was interested

"Oh we're getting ready for the next match of the schools Quidditch game." the young man answered.

"The red heads' left sides are weak." Aurora informed

The young man turned up to the sky "Fred, George tighten up, you're leaving yourself open for the other beaters."

Aurora tilted her head, "And you're too focused, anyone could get passed you."

"I am not, I'm one of the best keeper ever." He huffed in defense.

"And also it looks as if you're missing the key point of this exercise." Aurora pointed out.

"Oh really and that is what." He asked looking a bit annoyed now.

"Well, from what I gathered a Seeker." Aurora answers, "By the way, I'm Aurora, Daughter of Hecate; Goddess of Magic."

"Oliver Wood and your right but we haven't found a player yet that can meet the requirements. " Oliver answers

"If I hadn't risked my life three times, I would volunteer this is looks fun, but I rather not risk it." Aurora responds, "But I wouldn't mind, sitting out and watching and pointing out what I notice."

"Of course all the help we can get would be great he jumped up on his broom and flew off once more.

Aurora went to one of the stands, and sat down and tried to keep focus. She really tried but her legs started itching to get moving once more. Aurora finally gave up, jumped from the stands, and started to jog around the pitch.

Finally, after about 10 laps around the pitch the practice was over.

Aurora was barely warmed up when she stopped

Oliver came up to her, "Thanks for all your help, I think the team really improved, now all we need is a new seeker and were set to win the cup."

"No problem, I have to be trained in battle techniques." Aurora answers

"Well however you do it sure helps" Oliver answers

Aurora just shrugged

"Well we have to head in it almost time for dinner and we still got school work as well." Oliver states

Aurora shrugged and followed them. As they enters the great hall in a silence fill the hall, Aurora notice a new chair has been added to the staff table.

Aurora shrugged again, as she went up to the table. She sat down and for the first time looked at all of the student and wondering which one.

For one boy, he felt something like a powerful force that was trying to pressure him into going up to the mysterious girl who claimed be half-immortal.

However, he knew that she was here on a mission and he remembers the rules ' important people don't bother with freaks like you' was the main one he tried to live by. However, at the same time he felt her eyes on him every time she looked his way.

Aurora felt the uneasy feeling when her mother was sending her a magical message, as with all divine parents, they found loopholes to help their children. '_Mom, what are you trying to tell me?_'

Aurora felt her eyes drawn to the first table as if something was telling her look there. She would act on her feeling later, her stomach rumbled as food appeared. She saw that the food was simple for her and that she could recognize much of it as well. As was tradition among the demi-divine, she parted half of each selection on her plate into her napkin.

A portly looking woman noticed what Aurora was doing, scraping part of her meal into a napkin, was she saving it for later or something else? "What are you doing?"

The demi-goddess looked at the professor and just said, "It's an offering to my mother."

"I'm Professor Sprout, and offering?" the professor asks

"It's a tradition among the camp to offer up a portion of food to the gods, if you're claimed then you offer to your parent or just one you happen to like." Aurora answers

Sprout nodded her head in understanding and continued her meal with talking with everyone.

Aurora finished and took her napkin, and left the hall.

Once outside, she found a fireplace, lit a fire, and offered the food to her mother.

Aurora felt lost, alone and the only person here that grew up in a camp full of half-bloods, she sat down on the ground and put her chin in her hands. She sat there outside for how long she didn't know but she heard a set of footsteps.

Aurora jump to her feet with her sword out. As she turned to see who it was, she saw that is was a first year from the table, she felt drawn too.

"First rules of demi-divine never sneak up on them." Aurora states

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, and I thought no one was here." The kid rambled out looking very much like he wanted to run.

"Dude, I'm not going to bite, I'll save that for the satyrs." Aurora states, "So why are you out here?"

"Need some time to think and I don't like the inside that much." The kid stammered out but Aurora could tell there was something else he was hiding.

Aurora sheathed her sword, "So what's your name and story?"

The kid swallowed and spoke "Im Harry Potter, and I just don't like the attention everyone giving me." He then gave her a short explanation of why.

Aurora's jaw fell slack, "I wonder what you did in a past life to make you a target for psychos."

"I don't know but I so wish I was normal instead of a freak that I am." He quickly slapped his hand on his mouth.

Aurora's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "Who in Hades calls you a freak?"

"No one, no one, I'm sorry that was something that was a slip really, I didn't mean to bother someone important with my worries let me leave now." Harry quickly stood and left the area.

Aurora gasped as her mother's symbol shown up as a sign of protection. "Looks like, I found the one; I'm supposed to protect, now to let Dumbledore know never to mess with a daughter of the goddess."


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora kicked open Dumbledore's door as she stormed into the office the next morning.

The headmaster jumped to his feet in shock "What is the meaning this young lady!"

"First off, you are not my superior! I do not answer to you, if anything you answer to me." Aurora snarled as magic in its purest form crackled around the demi-goddess.

Dumbledore eyes grew in fear and he backed away from the demi-goddess' anger.

"As such, I have found the one, My Mother Hecate graced with her protection, therefore mine as well. Know this, human. I will stand between you and him." Aurora continued

Albus looked shocked at this and spoke " I have no idea what you're talking about all of my students are safe here I try my best to keep them that way."

"You're so blind not to see what is in front of you." Aurora groaned, "You're Savior as you call him, acts as if he was abused all his childhood."

The old man fell back in to his chair "What how could that be I arranged to live with his aunt."

Aurora felt a headache coming on, "You have forgotten the old ways, haven't you? You should have prayed to Hecate for protection of the magically blessed child; She would have insured that he would have been protected from everyone." She breathed before her own magic destroyed something, "Let me guess, this aunt isn't blessed?"

With a sad shake of his head and sod, "No, she's not but I thought she would care for him out of love for her sister."

Aurora stared at Dumbledore if he had suddenly turned into a hydra. "You're kidding, right? Anyone with brain cells would see mortals being jealous of those with gifts of their own."

"But I was hoping that family magic would help him to show her the meaning of family like with most other wizard orphans." He continued to sob.

"If the gods can't learn that lesson, full humans won't learn it either." Aurora replied dully

Albus then shot up and began to scramble about his office. He sat once more and began to write at a furious pace.

Aurora looked up sharply, "You needed blood protection." She shook her head, "That was the worst piece of magic, Mother ever invented."

"It was a spell casted by his mother before she fell before Voldemort." Dumbledore explains

"No, it wasn't." Aurora disagreed "She invoked Hecate's magical protection, which would use the next of kin as a base; it protects all those from outside from causing harm, but not inside the home."

"I was a fool to think that familial magic would be enough." He stood went over to the fireplace as it lit up.

Aurora froze the flames, "You're stupid." Aurora rolled her eyes, "You don't know who you are dealing with; do you?"

Albus looked at her, his eye pleading to let him fix his mistake.

"You can't fix, what has already been done. Also you do not have another for the blood base protection." Aurora states, "But they do deserve to be punished for harming one of the blessed."

Dumbledore fell over, grief filling him. "Just tell me how and it will be done."

"You will be doing nothing." Aurora states, "And you better start praying to Hecate, that she forgives your transgression and doesn't take away your magic, and Now I have someone, I need to message." She turned on her heel and left.

Aurora walked down the halls to the courtyard and the fountain bubbling peacefully.

"Where's a rainbow when you need one?" Aurora questions herself. She closed her eyes and summoned the mist that clouds humans' sight of half bloods in their world. She created a rainbow out of the mist. She waited few minutes and the rainbow appears she threw a golden drachma and placed an iris message to the person she hopes will help.

Harry walked up to see Aurora standing alone in front of a rainbow. He jump back in surprise as a man's face appeared in the rainbow.

Aurora tilted her head as she sensed someone behind her, "I know you are there, Harry."

"Umm who is that and how is he in the rainbow." Harry asked in a very shaky voice.

"Hades, lord of the underworld." Aurora answers, "Seeing as I have a few questions, I think you need to hear the answers,"

"What is it, I don't have all day." Hades growled out

"I'm sure the dead have a long list of things for you to do." Aurora deadpanned

Hades just looked the demi-goddess and asked "So what do you need magic's child and one of her blessed."

"Two questions, Are the Potters in Elysium and do you know a creature by the name of Voldemort?" Aurora questions, "Seeing as Mother spends time down in the Underworld, I'm sure she has explained why I'm here."

The god of the underworld thought for a minute. "The Potters, yes, they are there, and at peace now. As for Voldemort, he's avoided me for far too long and I have something special planned for him.

"Thank you, I'm sure by the time, my quest is finished, you will have his soul, and I hope by what you have learned of his victims, you have already judged him." Aurora states, "And can you give my greetings to Persephone, please."

"Sure, whatever, just do make a habit." Hades snarled.

"As you wish, who knows I might come for a visit, I would love to torment some spirits." Aurora taunted, as she bid thanks to the goddess of rainbows and cut the connection with Hades. The demi-goddess of magic turned to Harry, "Well, welcome to the world of Gods and their neglected offspring."

Harry continued to stare and looked to the fountain and Aurora "Thank you for that gift."

"At least you know that your parents' died a hero's death, and were rewarded." Aurora replied "And there is a little bit more to why I'm here."

"Well if there anything, I can do to help after that gift, I would be glad to help." Harry replied

Aurora rolled her eyes sky ward hoping that Zeus would grant her patience. "You can sit back and watch as I mess with your relatives' heads this coming summer. For some reason, my mother has given you, her protection which means, I'm your bodyguard until you don't need me anymore."

Harry sat down at the edge of the fountain "me but I'm just a kid nobody important."

"You're so blind; you do not see yourself clearly." Aurora states, "There is something about you that draws attention, if you can take Hecate's attention, you must be special."

Harry just shook his head "if you say so, so then I guess we should get to know one another, huh?"

Aurora grinned, "I was abandon when I was an infant by my mother, I was raised by my father, until I was six years of age, then he died in a car accident, now that I think about as I'm older, I doubt it was an accident but an attempt to get at me." She then started doing stretches, "To the outside world, I have AD-HD and Dyslexia, but the truth of that is that I have natural battle instincts, and I can't read English."

Harry just sat there listening to her words he still thought she was wrong about him but he would help her find the right one that needs her help.

"You still don't believe me?" Aurora questions

Harry shook himself out of his trance " Yes I believe it's just seems strange to me that's all." He answered a bit too quickly. "I mean it's so harsh for someone your age to have to do?"

"Give it time, you will find out that having a demi on your side, is a good thing." Aurora states, "And if you're trying to get me mad, you haven't the skill yet."

"No, I wasn't trying I'm sorry." Harry shrank back.

"You're not a son of Ares, so no worries." Aurora replied, "I do have a temper, just like everyone else, but it takes time for me to explode."

Harry took a breath and smiled a bit easier "so you know about me already so then what how is this gonna work."

"Well anyone older then eleven messes with you, I'll be there to kick their rear ends. You haven't seen me use magic either." Aurora replies.

"Well true I mean I don't even think you have a wand, do you?" Harry asked

"Don't have one; honestly, I don't need one." Aurora answers, "I can use magic in its purest form."

"Wow I wish I can do that but I guess I'm still too young to even try that yet." Harry replied

Aurora stood up from the fountain, "my Mother is the Goddess of Magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, and necromancy. So I'm able to all that to a more limited sense."

Harry sat and thought about it and agreed, "still I would love to be able to magic like that."

"Also I have siblings from Mother's side, but I haven't met them, I think that is why she sent me here as well, to learn as well." Aurora replies

"Wow, that's cool, the only family, I have is my aunt cousin and uncle. Not they will ever admit it" Harry replied

Aurora waved to Harry, as she started to go back into castle. "I figured as much, if you have gifts that full humans don't have, they tend to get jealous."

One of the school ghosts floated by, and bumped into Aurora.

"Watch where you're floating." Aurora states

Harry saw this and stared "How the bloody hell most ghost just pass right through."

"Birthright, I have limited control of the dead, not as much as mother or Lord Hades." Aurora explains, "so I can touch them."

"Forgive me, my lady, I did not know a divine one would be here." The ghost apologizes.

"Half-divine, my father was mortal." Aurora answers, "Save the 'my lady' crap for the queen of the underworld, or Hecate."

"But as a direct child of my lady is your right..." the ghost states

"I haven't earned that right. I will not claim it, until I earned it in my mother's eyes and mine." Aurora replied sharply.


	7. Chapter 7

They continue their walk throughout the school, Harry still trying to figure this half goddess out and what would her mother want with him.

Harry asked her some questions about how she did magic and about the following of her mother.

"Mother is very strict when it comes to learning, seeing as my magic is different than yours." Aurora answers, "If I screw up, it backlashes on me."

"Backlash like what." Harry asked fingering his wand nervously.

"I didn't dye my hair on purpose." Aurora answers, "I was trying to change an orange into a grape, and this is what happened, I'm lucky that I didn't cause a massive explosion."

Harry chuckled thinking back to some of the accidents he had with his magic. Harry quickly stopped "I'm sorry i didn't mean to laugh at you."

"It's okay, there was this one time, Mr. D wanted me to try, and charm his glass that when he poured his drink it would stay wine…uh...I refused because lightning flashed in the clear sky." Aurora replies

"He shouldn't have done that anyway trying to corrupt a minor like that." Harry states

"Mr. D is short for Dionysus aka the God of Wine, he hates being Camp director." Aurora explains, "He tried to hook up with a nymph that was off limits so he's being punished for that by Zeus, along with it goes the prohibition on drinking."

Harry shook his head still thinking that she i a very strange person to know.

"I broke into my mom's house once when I was about your age." Aurora states

Harry stopped dead at that, "You broke into your mom's house why in Merlin's beard did you do that?"

Aurora shrugged, "I was bored, and plus, she owned me for the years of no contact. But I think she allowed it."

"You are a very strange girl you know that right Aurora."

"You're forgetting, I have parent issues, just because my mom's a strict educator but it doesn't do anything about the no contact law." Aurora states

"I got alot to learn if we're gonna be with each other for more than a few days" Harry replied

"Kid, I'm not taking you to Camp, one, you wouldn't make it passed the barrier, and second, I'm looking forward to messing with your relatives." Aurora retorts

Harry's eyes widen at the thought of Aurora and his family in the same room at first he looked a bit panicked the he started to laugh uncontrollably.

Aurora's eyebrows rose, "What is so funny?"

It took Harry a few minutes to regain his breath "I was just thinking about what happened the last time my family dealt with magic and what happened then."

"Was it on purpose or accidental? Your family needs to be taught a lesson." Aurora questioned

"It was very much so on purpose but it didn't have the effect the castor wanted still my cousin with a pig tail was funny." harry started laughing once more.

"I heard tales of one of my sisters doing something like that." Aurora replied

"Well i know your sister didn't do this one but i still wonder if they ever did hide his tail." Harry chuckled once more

They both made their way back into the castle proper and Harry said he was off to his dorm and wished her a good night.

Aurora wandered until she found a cozy spot and pitched her tent up.

The next morning Dawned bright and sunny with the smell of a food in the air and the feel of the magic of the castle around her. She left her tent to find that someone left a bowl of fruit and Oatmeal for her.

Aurora wrinkled her nose at the food; these people didn't know her at all. She went and began her training routine, Annabeth would murder if her training lapsed. She went through her routine and found herself being watched by Harry and two other first years' one being Hermione and a red head.

Aurora walked in slow circles to cool herself off, before turning to the trio of trespassers.

All three of them gave small wave and waited for her to give the okay for them to come closer.

Aurora swung her sword around, and put the sword up into the sheath on her back.

Hermione was the first to speak "That was amazing you move like a dancer just then."

"That is what sword fighting mainly is, a deadly dance. If I didn't know how to fight, I would have died a long time ago." Aurora replied

The boys just stared and both gulped at the thought of being at the wrong end of her sword.

The red head spoke up. "Miss Aurora, we were wondering if you want to come to the flying lessons and watch the practice?"

Aurora stared blankly, "You do know that Zeus isn't my number one fan."

They all shook their heads "You don't have to fly on the brooms just watch if you want to."

"Also, I'm able to lose focus easily." Aurora replied

Both Hermione and harry nodded while Ron just looked very confused once more.

"You're from a completely magical family, are you not?" Aurora asks

"Yes, I am well except for a second cousin I think." The red head answers

"That clears things up," Aurora muttered to herself, "I have a disability in the mortal world, called AD-HD, stands for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. So if I'm not fighting someone or creatures, I'm able to lose focus."

"Ahh i see that makes sense to me now the twins are like that sometimes."

"Nah, those two wouldn't survive my home." Aurora comments

Harry just laughed "After all that you told me, i believe it." the other two just stared at Harry then to Aurora" What did you do to him, This is the first time we ever heard him laugh like that."

"Just explained to him about the camp director, who is the God of Wine on punishment for well how is forever sound." Aurora replied

Harry just laughed harder and explained the story to his friends.

Aurora thought it was funny the first time but after few times it got old, and she didn't recite the one story that still made her cringe.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry tried hard not to laugh aloud, as Aurora was sitting in on his Potion class; the demi-goddess was mimicking Professor Snape.

Ron and Hermione also fought off the snickering while the rest of the class smiled.

Aurora was not having a good day, she had a horrible night sleep, she had one of those useful but annoying demi-god dreams and she was a teenage girl, who had hit puberty, so guess at what was happening to her body right at this moment.

Finally, one of the Slytherin told the Professor what was going on. Snape turned and took ten points off from the Gryffindor class.

Aurora marked that one Slytherin for revenge later, but she has a big bat-like mortal to deal with, she stood up from her place in the back of the class, and walked up to Snape.

"Young lady, I don't care who you claim to be, I will not have you disturbing my class with your nonsense." Snape snapped at her.

"Did you know that the all black look has been taken for eons?" Aurora questions, "Second, Don't mess with me. You have no idea what I can do."

Snape just huffed and turned "Look here, Miss, I don't care in the slightest about your jumped up options in this room; I'm in charge."

Aurora grinned, "You're not even worthy of cleaning Mother's temple."

Snape just scoffed and the Slytherin students snickered at the demi-goddess. "Again your thoughts matter naught to me." Snape sneered at her.

Aurora wriggled her fingers, "I have control over all magic, want to see what it feels like to walk to someone else's tune, oh wait; you've already done that."

Snape leans into her and in a low voice spoke "My past is none of your business and I would appreciate for you not to air my laundry in front of my class."

Aurora continued as if Snape hadn't spoken. "I know everything about what has happened in this world, and if I ever meet those responsible for allowing such travesty to continue I will kick their arse to Hades and back."

Snape stood and dismissed the class early and didn't even give a homework assignment. The class flowed out the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

Aurora waved off her charge and his friends, as she continued to look Snape straight in the eyes, "Seriously, you are biased."

"I am no such thing; I deal with all my students the same." Snape denied

Aurora just stared blankly, "No, you don't, you took ten points away from Gryffindor and didn't even do anything to the student that tattled for enjoying my entertainment, also you belittled a student for doing something wrong. I don't know much about Potions, because it's not my area of magic, but aren't teachers supposed to teach instead of making a student afraid of them?"

Snape glared back at her " Young lady, potions is a deadly serious matter if they fear me, it means they will pay attention to what is say and it may just save their lives."

"Doesn't help when they are mixing dangerous ingredients when you're breathing down their neck, like a hydra." Aurora states, "And I've fought a hydra before, and it's not all fun."

"I will not change the way I teach my class just because you think I'm too harsh on the little dunderheads."

"I don't care about how you teach, I care about how you treat the students, and you favor your own House. I don't care about that House Rivalry crap, you're supposed to be an adult, but you're acting like a student."

"You really think I care for that silly cup then you're a bigger dunderhead then they are." Snape states trying his best to get out of the corner, he was being put in.

"I call 'em as I see 'em and you're acting like a child, who didn't get want he wanted." Aurora replied

Snape simply gathered his material and stormed off to his office slamming the door behind him.

Aurora smiled; she was pissing off wizards and taking names.


	9. Chapter 9

Aurora shook her head as she felt the heated glare at the staff table, Snape wasn't pleased with her.

The rest of the staff saw this and just kept an eye on the both of them. Aurora saved a part of her food as she always did, and ate the rest, she stood up and went outside, and she realized she was being followed. She saw that it was Harry and a few of the first years, as well they all had a small portion of their food.

Aurora hid a grin, she went to the altar, she was beginning to build on her nights, and she lifted the brazier and placed a few live coals on the tinder. The coal lit the tinder and all the first years there followed her example, the fire jumped up with the new fuel.

"Mother Goddess Hecate, please accept my offering," Aurora states as she dumped the food into the fire. She turned, "The altar isn't just for Hecate, you can worship any God or Goddess you chose, or you can worship both, as Hecate granted magic to you."

The first year nodded and did as she did all but Harry; he offered his food to both Hades and Hecate. He looked in to the flames and then murmured something to the flames as well.

Aurora watched the old ways were coming back, slowly but she felt the magic stirring as it was being renewed and revived.

The first years all seemed to relax and smiled at the fire Harry went up to Aurora "Thanks Aurora this was just what we needed here and help me a little bit as well."

"No problem, I'm still annoyed that those of the House of Snake, has decided to worship a human as a god." Aurora responds. She noticed that none of those was among the students that came out here with her.

One of the first years spoke up "My sister told me that their more worried their status than anything else but some of the snakes are ok they just need the proper guide?"

"Which to the say the one whose name means Flight from Death isn't a good choice." Aurora commented, "And I know of his fate once, he meets Death face to face."

Most of the first years just looked confused but Harry just nodded and turned to head back to the castle.

Aurora followed in her place as Harry's guard; she took her duty seriously.

"Aurora, I'm just heading back to my dorm you don't have to follow me everywhere." Harry said looking back to her.

Just then, Harry ran into Draco looking so smug, "Well if isn't the new hot couple. What the matter Potter can't get a normal girl to like you; you had to find Half-breed to follow you?"

Aurora stepped in front of Harry, "Little boy, you have no clue who you are messing with."

He sneered at her "All I see in front of me is just a poor excuse of a wizard and so jumped up trollop." He smiled at the goons behind him.

Aurora's lips curl, as her magic made the very bricks of the Hogwarts vibrate. The wind wiped at Aurora's hair, her eyes took an eerie light.

"Oh look the little girl is getting mad." Draco sharked at her not seeing what was going on. Harry grabbed the demigoddess by her shoulders and leans in to her "Aurora, let it go, he's not worth the energy."

"Draco…" Crabbe and Goyle called frighten as they seen the Castle itself reacting.

Aurora's lips began moving as she recited a spell but no one understands what it meant because it was in Greek.

Harry continued to try to get Aurora to leave but she was stronger than him and continued her spell.

Draco didn't know that his magical core was being bound as punishment.

Harry saw the magic settle on Draco then Aurora turned and left the trio of snakes.

Aurora was still seething; she walked Harry to his dorm, before going down to Snape's office. "Fair warning, you're going to be hearing a lot from the other staff about a student of yours."

"And what pray tell happened that you feel the need to warn me about?" Snape deadpanned not wanting to rise to the other.

Aurora was out of temper, so she replied just as tonelessly, "One of your House insulted me, so I bound his magic."

Snape shook his head and sighed heavily "I warned them all so now i ask 'so how long?"

"How long is until he comes begging for forgiveness?" Aurora questions. "I could have done worse; I could have changed his own view on the female species."

"Thank you I'll keep you words in mind." Snape simply bowed to her.

"Now to inform the headmaster." Aurora sighed she spun and walked out. She made her way to the Headmaster's office the gargoyle moved out of her way and the door opened to her.

Aurora walked up and stood still until Dumbledore noticed her.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers at his desk and addressed her with a simple smile and the offer of a seat.

Aurora started to explain what happened and her course of action.

"I wish you did not have to do that but what is done is done sorry for his poor manners." Dumbledore spoke with a sad tone of voice, his face spoke volumes of the disappointment he had at the student.

"I have control over all magic just as my mother, so I find my course of action the best of my judgment, sometimes detentions do not work." Aurora answers

Dumbledore once more nodded and then asked "And of young Potter is he adjusting well to you and his new environment?" His voice showing true concern.

"He believes that I am protecting the wrong person, but in time, he will know that my skills are needed." Aurora replies, "He got surprised when I almost got knocked down by a spirit."

"Really then I have to bring back the gods to the history of magic class as it seems the renewal of the old way are still need."

"Yeah, they need something other than the Goblin Rebellions." Aurora agrees.

He chuckled at the words "Is there anything else I can do for you to help you with you duties?"

"You could start acting like a Headmaster." Aurora replies


	10. Chapter 10

DarkPriestess66: IF you haven't figured this out yet, I have NEVER read the books, i have basing this off of the movies, so if you don't want to read, take this story off your alerts.

* * *

Aurora waited with impassive eyes, for what Dumbledore would say to her comment.

Dumbledore for his part was stunned no one ever accused him of not being a Headmaster, the way this girl was speaking; she thought he was a glorified placeholder. "Since I have been a headmaster here; I've guided some of the best minds of the magical world."

"Do I look impressed to you? Why didn't you stop Voldemort and don't give that crap about some boy is supposed to do so." Aurora questions

"You don't think we didn't try to stop him before this." Dumbledore states

"Nope." Aurora answered making the 'p' pop.

Dumbledore stood his eyes flashed in anger. "Do you have any idea how many lives were lost in our battle with Voldemort?"

"The followers of Voldemort or your Order, you do not understand, I know everything." Aurora replied

"Both plus the families of those that never wanted to be involved."

"I repeat, I know everything." Aurora states, "And your petty anger is not enough to make me filch."

Dumbledore took a calming breath and sat down "your right getting angry does no one any good. How then do you suggest I fix this matter?"

"Get up off your ass and do your job, before I find someone who is able to put leashes on half of your staff!" Aurora snarled before standing and leaving the office. As she left the office, she heard several small explosions behind her.

"Now what?" Aurora asks she heard the old fool begin to curse. The demi-goddess shook her head, whatever happened was none of her concern. She continued down the staircase without a backwards glance. She went out to the courtyard near her tent to get more sword practice in. Her senses sharpened once she got her sword out and ready, alert for anything and everything. She went through all her drills just as if she was at camp.

"Percy can't say, I'm not dedicated." Aurora panted

"Who's Percy and I think you're very dedicated."

Aurora turned to the voice, "Percy is the son of the Sea God."

"Oh really sounds like you have a rivalry with him?"

"No, I just don't like him. Most Half bloods aren't claimed. I wasn't claimed until I had this Quest dropped into my lap." Aurora answers, "You are?"

The young man stepped in to the light. "The name's Seamus; I share a dorm with Harry." He bowed to her.

"Do not bow to me. I do not have a temple or altar. I do not want to be worshiped." Aurora growled

"I meant no disrespect by that. I saw you practicing and want to watch some more." Seamus answers

"You are so lucky, that I have sharp senses." Aurora admonished

Seamus just smiled and gave a cocky grin "Oh I know better already I made sure I was out of your reach."

Aurora bristled at the grin. "Wipe that grin off your face, before I do so for you."

"If I had a sword, I would let you try." Seamus replies

"Whoever said I would use a sword?" Aurora questions, "Because I didn't, ask your schoolmate Malfoy, he should be getting detentions by now."

Seamus seemed less sure of himself now "I didn't mean anything like that now"

Aurora clicked her sword and it formed a pen, "So you think since you're a male, and I'm female, it means you're stronger then I am?"

"No I know better male or female it's all a matter of skill and want to win."

Aurora looked at him, "How long?"

"Since I was old enough to hold a foil." Seamus answers

"I have been training all my life, so who has the skill? I do not try to win, I fight to survive." Aurora replies

"Never said you weren't; I'm agreeing with you that's all." Seamus agrees

Aurora shrugged she put her pen-sword in her pocket.

Seamus stood as well and went off to the hall and humming a tune.

Aurora blinked, she didn't understand, she turned and went to the edge of the dark forest and climbed a tree. She leaned back in the tree and watched everything that went on.

Aurora didn't understand what she was supposed to do with her time when the object of her protection was in class. She then saw something moving between the trees and it seems to be chasing something as well.

Aurora jumped from the tree branch, with practiced ease and went deeper into to the woods. As she ran through the wood her target moved as the white stag would. She muttered curse words that a sailor blush. "What is this thing?" Just as she finally came close to it, she lost track of it somehow.

Aurora shook her head and started back following her own footprints. She got back to her tent she was met by the grounds keeper Hagrid.

"Half-giant." Aurora states looking up at the man.

"Demi-goddess" he nodded to her. He relaxed a little and lowered the crossbow he had. "You saw it as well didn't you?"

"What's with the crossbow?" Aurora asked

"Something out there is hunting and killing the unicorns in these woods, I have to put an end to it."

"Whatever that thing is, I doubt a crossbow is going to stop it." Aurora replied

"Not much I can do and it's mostly to protect myself."

"if I recall a unicorn's blood will safe a person near death." Aurora states, her eyes widen as the Oracle's vision flashed before her eyes. "Oh Gods."

Hagrid's hand shot to his crossbow once more. "What is it?"

"I know what it is and that crossbow isn't going to do anything." Aurora states

"Bloody hell, I have to inform the headmaster; we're going to need to get the dark hunters then." Hagrid replied

"He's not going to anything aside from letting children to his work for him." Aurora responded

Hagrid looked like he wanted to argue with her.

Aurora just stared at Hagrid, "He might have been a decent wizard in his younger days, not in this day and age."

Hagrid shook his head "I still need to report this and if I have to get the hunters myself, I will."

"No. for Gods' own sake; use your head. Who Do You Think IS OUT THERE? You're afraid of his name!" Aurora exclaimed

Hagrid paled and leaned heavily on a tree. "Bloody hell, this is bad."

"And Dumbledore is not going to anything about it. Because he's testing my charge." Aurora snarled the last part.

"Fine then, what should we do? To blazes with everything else; it's the younglings, I care about." Hagrid states

Aurora shook her head, "Nothing at the moment, just pray to the Gods and Goddesses, that I don't distracted." She went back up to the castle, tracked down Harry's class, and stood beside the door.

After what felt like hours to her, the class finally let out and she found Harry walking with his two friends.

Aurora followed, her senses alert.

Harry waved his two friends off and heads towards the Quidditch pitch and the broom locker.

Aurora shadowed him, not going into the changing tent, but enough to hear anything wrong. She saw him come out wearing a different set of robes and what looks like padding underneath them. He grabs a broom and with a quick look around takes off. She watched him fly around on the broom for a few minutes just letting it drift in the air when suddenly he takes off like an arrow to the far end of the field.

Aurora's senses were aflame, as she realized this is the same practice, she witnessed the other day.

Harry was going through all the moves; she saw the others doing but he did them faster.

Aurora watched and scanned the area, and watched and scanned

Harry flew around the field then drove toward the ground. At the very last second, he straightens out and flown level to the ground a few inches off the ground.

Finally, he stopped and landed near Aurora. "Hello, you know you don't have to wait for me; I don't want you to be bored all the time."

"I was running battle strategies in my head, for some reason, it helped keep me on focus." Aurora answers, "And I am doing what I was sent for."

Harry just shook his head still he learns not to argue with her. "Well how did you think my flying went?" He asked her.

"Rather well for someone, who has never been on a broom before, and you should count your blessings that you're mortal." Aurora answers

"Why's that I mean besides the monsters?" Harry asks

"Depending on the divine parent, most Gods and Goddess try to kill the half-blood children of their rivals." Aurora answers

Harry's eyes widened with shock at his guardian's words. "I knew some of the gods' rivalry was bad but to kill their kids wow."

"That's only the half-mortal children; they tend to leave their half-titian children alone." Aurora replied

"Half-titan, how is that possible aren't they all locked away?" Harry questions

"That's human myth." Aurora answers, "The only one locked away is the Big Three's Father."

"Oh man that's really ruff."

Aurora shrugged, "Not my problem, well it would be if he escaped."

"Well I hope that doesn't happen." As he placed the broom across his shoulder.

Aurora nods, and waited until Harry changed and guarded his back until he was safely back in Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
